Wing Bind (Seireitou)
| leader(s) = Lord Commander | senior member(s) = | other members = | affiliation = | purpose = Dragon Conservation and Control | tblColour = #000000 | textColour = #FFFFFF }} Wing Bind (ウイング・バインド, Uingu Baindo) is a spiritual order of and that serve the . Regarded as the western counterpart to the east branch's , they are tasked with the conservation and control of while also working to protect the people of both and from supernatural threats. While they operate out of Reverse London, the seat of power for the western Soul Society, their jurisdiction spans the entire continent of Europe. History Mission Their sole duty focuses on the control and conservation of creatures known as Dragons. They work to protect the humans of London while also protecting Dragons themselves, bringing them into Reverse London in order to utilize them for various purposes. Headquarters The organization is located within Reverse London, a dimension that is hidden from the location of . While there appears to be multiple methods of entering and exiting the area, it has been shown that Reverse London can be entered through the use of telephone booths marked with the "Wing Bind" insignia. It requires the use of a special coin that is marked with the emblem for "Soul Society West Branch". Similarly, there is the "Coin Gate", which also requires the aforementioned coin in order to pass through it. Organization Wing Bind is split into multiple divisions that are each tasked with specific missions and duties. They are each led by a Captain, similar to the Captains of the , with the entire organization being led by the "Lord Commander" (司令官, Shireikan). In contrast to the relatively smaller Gotei 13, Wing Bind is noted as having nearly three times the members. The difference, however, comes in the form of quality versus quantity, as the Gotei 13 is noted as having considerably stronger soldiers in comparison to that of Wing Bind, who themselves are not all combat-oriented. Similar in principle to their eastern counterparts, Wing Bind members are divided by rank. However, unlike the Gotei 13, these are not inherent military ranks but rather degrees granted based on the individual's service, accomplishments, potential, and overall capabilities. There are three ranks, starting with "1st Order", "2nd Order", and then the highest rank, "3rd Order". Those of the 3rd Order rank often serve as commanding officers over smaller units of other lower-ranked Wing Bind agents. Only 3rd Order Wing Bind agents are considered for the role of "Captain" (団長, Danchō) over an entire squad, should a vacancy be present. It is not uncommon, however, for 2nd Order agents to serve as unit leaders as well, especially during assigned missions in which a senior agent is not available. The organization is split between twelve distinct squads, each with their own directives and responsibilities. They do not possess a hierarchical relationship, with each squad having its own inherent purpose. Witches and Wizards are generally assigned to the squad that best reflects their accomplishments and overall skills. As such, staff changes are not an unusual occurrence, as members of any squad can be recommended for a transfer depending on their performances. A vast difference between them and their eastern counterparts is that, unlike the Gotei 13, whose divisions normally operate on an individual basis, the various squads of Wing Bind coordinate their efforts to maximize their efficiency. Pipers The Pipers (笛吹き隊 (パイパーズ), Paipāzu; Japanese for "Flute Player Squad") squad of Wing Bind specialize as conservation rangers for Reverse London. As such, the members of Pipers tend to the various fields of Reverse London, including that of Ninebrook Pastures, and procure resources from the various Dragons that reside in these areas. It appears that they share a specific uniform, a mantle worn over their shoulders reminiscent of the ones worn by traditional , only with a checkered pattern of red and black colors. Their insignia is the mark of Aries. * — Wing Bind 2nd Order * — Wing Bind 1st Order Gauntlets The Gauntlets (戦士隊 (ゴーントレッツ), Gōnrettsu; Japanese for "Warrior Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in hand-to-hand combat. They are noted as having a fierce rivalry with that of the Glaives squad, competing with them over the title of "strongest squad". Their insignia is the mark of Taurus. Glaives The Glaives (騎士隊 (グレーブズ), Gurēbuzu; Japanese for "Knight Squad") squad of Wing Bind are hailed as the mightiest of all twelve squads. They are considered the squad that house the strongest Wizards and Witches of the Soul Society West Branch, with the Gauntlets squad viewing them as their rivals for the title of 'strongest squad'. They are mobilized only to deal with the most dangerous of threats. Their insignia is the mark of Leo. * — Wing Bind 3rd Order * — Wing Bind 3rd Order * — Wing Bind 3rd Order * — Wing Bind 3rd Order * — Wing Bind 2nd Order * — Wing Bind 2nd Order Sabres The Sabres (戦術隊 (サーベルズ), Sāberuzu; Japanese for "Tactics Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in the defense of London and Reverse London, operating as something similar to that of a police force. They are also tasked with tactical and defensive protocols for the entirety of Wing Bind. It is known that they often conduct training exercises up north. Similar to that of the Pipers, the Sabres appear to have a notable uniform in place, as they wear black capes with their insignia imprinted upon it, which is the mark of Scorpio. * — Wing Bind 3rd Order * — Wing Bind 1st Order Archers The Archers (射手隊 (アーチャーズ), Āchāzu; Japanese for "Bowman Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in long-range combat and assassination. They are often tasked as both first-responders and a perimeter defense, focusing on elimination of a threat before it manages to breach into occupied territory. Their insignia is the mark of Sagittarius. Scopes The Scopes (露見隊 (スコープズ), Sukōpuzu; Japanese for "Detection Squad") squad of Wing Bind specializes in engaging presumably unknown situations in order to assess the level of danger or potential for benefit to the Soul Society West Branch as a whole. As such, they focus in matters of expansion and exploration. They are linked with the , with their Captain simultaneously serving in the capacity as the Lord Commander of the latter organization. However, not all members of the Scopes join the Crusade Corps, with many of them stationed in key locations within the West Branch's territory in order to detect domestic dangers. Their insignia is the mark of Aquarius. Uniforms There does not appear to be a specific uniform that is worn by every member, such as the shihakushō worn by the , but many notable members are shown wearing south blackstone uniforms, which are reminiscent of standard private school clothing; complete with a buttoned top and a skirt for female members. It is notably all black in coloration, perhaps alluding to their similarities with the Shinigami of . Depending on the unit that a member is assigned to, they wear a type of cape or mantle over their shoulders that is emblazoned with the insignia of their division. Combat Similar to the Shinigami which collectively use , the Wizards and Witches of Wing Bind appear to use weapons resembling something between a wand and a gun, enabling them to fight against Dragons. Given that they use Dragons for resources, and that some members appear to have techniques with the name of Dragon, these may be weapons forged from special armament-themed Dragons. Wing Bind Wand.png Wing Bind Guns.png Behind the Scenes This article was based upon content introduced in the one-shot manga, Burn the Witch, written by . There are elements present that are inspired by the television series, Game of Thrones. Category:West Branch (Seireitou)